


Contratempo

by Liv_Carter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyswap, Cute Hinata Natsu, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Fights, Post-Canon, Prison, Protective Miya Osamu, Romance, Volleyball
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: "Durante um treino de rotina do Black Jackals, Hinata levou biscoitos da sorte feitos por sua irmã Natsu, para trazer boas energias aos colegas de time no desafio que estava por vir: um jogo eliminatório na véspera do Dia dos Namorados.O que nenhum deles sabia é que esses biscoitos seriam um elemento do caos, desencadeando situações inexplicáveis e desesperadoras.Especialmente para Miya Atsumu e Sakusa Kiyoomi."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Um conhecido estranho no espelho

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eis a minha primeira Sakuatsu <3  
> Essa é uma long fic na qual vamos acompanhar as desventuras e descobertas de uma troca de corpos entre Sakusa e Atsumu!  
> A fic se passa no universo pós-canon então contém alguns spoilers ~ mas nada que você já não saiba se conhece a escalação do MSBY ;)  
> -A fic é sfw, tem no máximo algumas insinuações bem leves-
> 
> *Quero agradecer especialmente a incrível, linda e perfeita Ju (Kjuzera) por estar me ajudando com a leitura beta e confusões dessa fic, ela tem trabalhos INCRÍVEIS de Haikyuu então se você ainda não conhece essa é a hora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
> 
> ___
> 
> É isso! Postarei um novo toda terça e sexta  
> Obrigada por ler!
> 
> \- Liv -

"Bom dia time!!!" Hinata gritava ao entrar no vestiário. 

Incrivelmente ele tinha chegado por último naquele dia, algo bem incomum na visão de Sakusa, mas que ele não perderia tempo e saliva expressando em voz alta, preferindo se concentrar em terminar de vestir seu uniforme.

"Lindo dia Shou-shan!" Bokuto respondeu batendo seu quadril com o de Hinata e em seguida bagunçando os cabelos dele enquanto perguntava se tinha dormido bem, tomado um bom café, se estava feliz... 

A relação de pai e filho daqueles dois beirava o absurdo às vezes e Atsumu não conseguia resistir uma provocação quando viu que Hinata carregava uma sacola vermelha cheia de corações "Trouxe o presente do Tobio-kun para o seu pai aprovar?"

O Dia dos Namorados era no próximo final de semana, por todos os lados as pessoas corriam pra lá e pra cá com arranjos de flores, corações de chocolate e presentes, preparando surpresas para seus amados. Não que Atsumu tivesse algo a ver com isso, afinal já estava oficialmente solteiro há alguns anos.

"Claro que não! Eu e Tobio-kun somos apenas amigos!" Hinata respondeu meio indignado, meio resignado, mas com vários pares de olhos expressando ' _ atá _ ' com ironia voltados para ele. Então completou cheio de orgulho "Na verdade a Natsu está passando as férias comigo e ajudando parte do tempo em um restaurante. Ela fez alguns biscoitos da sorte para o Dia dos Namorados como teste ontem à noite e pediu pra eu trazer para vocês aprovarem! Ela não é perfeita?"

Em poucos segundos o time todo avançou sobre a sacola de biscoitos fazendo-os desaparecer como se nunca tivessem existido. Entre os berros e delírios de Bokuto e Atsumu gritando que estavam deliciosos, Sakusa, que observava do fundo do vestiário, fez uma prece em agradecimento. Seria impossível saber se Hinata não teria feito alguma gracinha com os biscoitos antes de oferecer ao time. Infelizmente seu alívio durou pouco.

"Poxa vida não sobrou nenhum pra você Sakusa-san." Hinata ponderou observando que ele era o único que não estava mastigando "Ah, já sei! A Natsu vai fazer eles oficialmente hoje no restaurante, vou pedir pra ela passar aqui no final do treino e trazer mais alguns!"

Antes que Sakusa pudesse protestar, estava feito. Hinata já estava ligando para sua irmã e combinando tudo então ele se resignou a aceitar seu destino por hora. Enquanto isso, o time lia as mensagens que tinham conseguido nos biscoitos, todas relacionadas a algo romântico.

"Nessa semana, sua vida mudará para sempre e você encontrará o amor verdadeiro onde menos espera." Atsumu leu em voz alta para os outros completando: "Que profundo e específico, vou ter que dar os parabéns pessoalmente a Natsu por esse."

"Ah, as mensagens ela pegou no restaurante! O meu diz 'O amor está ao seu alcance, apenas abra os olhos e aceite o destino.'" Hinata ficou vermelho do pescoço as orelhas com os olhares e insinuações do time para sua frase que estranhamente fazia muito sentido.

Depois da rodada de leitura eles enfim seguiram para o treino naquela semana que seria decisiva para todos eles pois teriam uma eliminatória do campeonato nacional na véspera do Dia dos Namorados.

*

Natsu chegou antes do treino terminar, eliminando qualquer esperança que Sakusa ainda carregava em se esgueirar dali. Assim que foram dispensados, ela foi até eles, toda sorrisos e doçura por ter seus biscoitos tão elogiados e requisitados. Depois de se cumprimentarem, Hinata fez questão de fazer as honras: "O Sakusa-san foi o único que não conseguiu experimentar, Natsu! Pode entregar para ele primeiro!"

Ela então se aproximou de Sakusa, sem nenhum vacilo ou medo, afinal ela era realmente irmã de Hinata. "Aqui está Sakusa-san, A receita está um pouco diferente, mas espero que goste!" Ela finalizou entregando o biscoito lacrado na mão dele. OK, isso era um ponto positivo.

Sakusa suspirou. Ele preferia guardar o doce e comer depois, de mãos e rosto limpos após um bom banho, mas seria uma grande grosseria não experimentar o biscoito na frente de Natsu que o observava ansiosa. Sem escolha, ele abriu o pacote e após quebrar o biscoito para retirar o papel da sorte, comeu uma das metades, sorrindo o melhor que pôde em direção a Natsu e agradecendo, afinal não estava tão ruim. 

Antes que ele pudesse pensar o que fazer com o restante do biscoito que estava em sua mão, Atsumu se aproximou e abocanhou o doce, quase levando um pedaço da mão de Sakusa junto, que o olhou completamente horrorizado. "Miya, você tem 10… não, 5 segundos pra sumir da minha frente." 

E assim Atsumu fez, depositando um beijo na cabeça de Natsu, enchendo a mão de biscoitos e correndo para o vestiário enquanto gargalhava. Todos estavam rindo com a situação já típica de gato e rato entre os dois que cada dia mais tirava Sakusa do sério. Natsu se aproximou "Não se preocupe Sakusa-san, eu fiz uma fornada imensa, você pode pegar mais um!" Sakusa esperava que Miya Atsumu engasgasse e encontrasse seu fim com o pedaço de biscoito que certamente ainda estava ruminando.

*

Chegando em casa, Sakusa seguiu sua rotina. Tomar mais um banho, jantar, limpar, revisar a agenda do dia seguinte e enfim se deitar, lendo um bom livro até se sentir cansado o suficiente. De uma forma estranha seu corpo parecia mais pesado do que o normal, um incômodo começando a surgir de sua nuca ao estômago. Seria possível que tivesse pego alguma virose? Mesmo com todo o cuidado que tomava, fevereiro era frio e traiçoeiro. Preocupado, ele decidiu deixar o livro para outro dia e obedecer seu corpo que pedia por descanso. 

Durante a noite ele teve sonhos inquietos, uma repetição confusa dos fatos do dia que terminava com ele abocanhando o biscoito de Miya, como se tivessem trocado de lugar. Apenas o pensamento de fazer algo tão ridículo o fez suar frio. Ele tentava despertar em vão, suas pálpebras pesadas demais e sua consciência escapando pelos dedos e então a completa escuridão.

*

Atsumu despertou no dia seguinte sentindo uma dor absurda em seu pescoço, parecia que tinha levado uma pancada. Sem abrir os olhos, ele massageou o local se perguntando que horas seriam. A noite tinha sido confusa. 

Ao chegar em casa ele tentou seguir sua rotina mas estava exausto, caindo na cama e apagando em um sonho cheio de visões incomuns, como por exemplo, Sakusa abocanhando um biscoito das mãos dele. Seria mais fácil Maria mãe de cristo em pessoa aparecer trazendo biscoitos no treino do que isso acontecer.

Refletindo que seria melhor checar logo o horário, ele abriu os olhos. Foi um momento de confusão ao não encontrar seu despertador no móvel ao lado direito da cama, outro ao perceber que sequer o móvel se encontrava ali e, em seu lugar, estava uma escrivaninha com alguns livros perfeitamente organizados. Ele cerrou os olhos confuso observando o resto do quarto, absolutamente nada ali fazia sentido. 

Sentando-se em um pulo, ele olhou para a janela, obviamente posicionada no lugar errado, raios de sol já visíveis entrando. Ele olhou para o teto, que não era o seu e tentou recapitular se tinha mesmo ido direto para casa na noite anterior. Após uma reflexão detalhada, ele concluiu que sim, ficando ainda mais confuso com tudo que via.

Ao decidir levantar, ele sentiu seu balanço vacilar um pouco, como se seu corpo estivesse maior de alguma forma. Ele nunca havia se drogado na vida, mas começava a desconfiar que tinha sido dopado e sequestrado ou coisa pior. Esse pensamento começou a crescer em sua mente com o desespero que já estava ali, então ele decidiu buscar por seu celular para pedir ajuda antes que seu algoz aparecesse. 

Vasculhando pelo quarto, ele encontrou um aparelho que obviamente não era o seu mas que misteriosamente desbloqueou com o scanner facial. Sem perder tempo, ele digitou o número de Osamu, que foi reconhecido como Miya Osamu nos contatos, seu desespero aumentando por pensar que alguém conhecido tinha feito algo terrível com ele.

A linha chamou algumas vezes até que a voz de seu irmão gêmeo atendeu confusa do outro lado: "Sakusa-san?"

Atsumu não conseguiu responder de imediato, balbuciando por alguns segundos "Samu, sou eu!"

"Sim, eu sei que é você Sakusa, meu celular tem identificador. No que posso te ajudar as… 6h da manhã deste lindo dia?"

Atsumu tinha ouvido uma voz que não era a sua sair de sua boca. Ainda em choque ele percebeu um cacho de cabelo preto em sua visão periférica, um cacho de cabelo que não era seu, no que  _ deveria _ ser a sua cabeça.

"Samu eu, eu acho que..."

"Tem a ver com o Tsumu?"

"... eu acho que… sim?"

"E ele está vivo? Ele está bem?"

Mesmo confuso, Atsumu refletiu por alguns segundos antes de responder. Ele não queria falar algo que levasse seu irmão a entrar em pânico agora que a situação parecia muito mais inexplicável do que um sequestro. Ele suspirou e tentou responder da forma mais séria possível. "Sim, ele está vivo e está  _ bem _ ".

A voz de Osamu ficou distante por um segundo, parecia que ele estava atendendo alguém. Claro, Atsumu refletiu que naquele horário, seu irmão estaria abrindo a Onigiris Miya. Então Osamu voltou a linha dizendo "Olha, Sakusa, eu estou recebendo um carregamento aqui na loja e preciso desligar, se for algo urgente com o Tsumu me ligue em 5 ok?" finalizando a ligação sem esperar resposta.

Atsumu ficou estático por alguns segundos, depois levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, sentindo os cachos que pareciam seda. Puxou um deles o suficiente para enxergar com clareza, vendo agora que aquele braço e aquela mão definitivamente não o pertenciam também. Ele viu uma porta entreaberta que parecia ser o banheiro e se dirigiu para lá, olhando diretamente no espelho, atônito por alguns segundos.

Ele riu consigo mesmo fechando os olhos. Era isso, estava ficando louco. Se permitindo alguns segundos de reflexão e respirando fundo ele contou até três: "Ok Atsumu, você só está confuso, foi uma noite difícil, apenas abra os olhos e confirme que quem você vê no espelho é...  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi _ ." Ele disse para si mesmo, se permitindo gargalhar, algo que ele nem sabia que aquele rosto poderia fazer.


	2. Muitos erros de cálculo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!
> 
> Decidi atualizar essa fic com mais frequência pois já escrevi o cap final (yeah)  
> Boa leitura <3

Um som estranho e vibração fizeram Sakusa despertar confuso. Ele nunca dormia com seu celular na cama, muito menos tirava-o da função de apenas vibrar. Ainda de olhos fechados pela exaustão da noite mal dormida, ele simplesmente estendeu a mão em direção ao som e deslizou o que parecia ser o botão de atender. Ele não estava enxergando muito bem ainda e o celular parecia estranho em sua mão. A decisão de responder a chamada foi automática, considerando que deveria ser algo urgente. Talvez alguém mais do time tivesse passado mal e pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, ou precisasse de ajuda.

"Tsumu, você está bem?"

Sakusa refletiu que era um engano, provavelmente um mal entendido. Antes de falar algo, ele limpou sua visão e olhou o contato na tela marcado como  _ Samu ni-san _ . Por um instante nada fazia sentido. Nem o nome do contato, nem o celular em sua mão, muito menos a voz com que respondeu "Acho que cometeu um engano-" se calando antes de terminar a frase ao se dar conta de que não estava no seu quarto.

"Tsumu? Que brincadeira é essa? O Sakusa está aí com você?”

"Sim,  _ ele  _ está" ele respondeu com sinceridade, sentando-se na cama e olhando ao redor, tentando ser racional e buscando qualquer coisa que fosse familiar sem sucesso.

"Olha, eu não sei o que vocês dois andaram fazendo e nem quero saber... mas só me diz isso, você está bem? Precisa de alguma ajuda?"

A voz dele parecia genuinamente preocupada e Sakusa não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, então não serviria de nada criar um alarde. Agradecendo pelos anos de meditação que o permitiam encontrar calma no caos, ele tentou usar um tom neutro da voz que ele sabia ser de Atsumu, para responder "Só estou meio confuso, mas estou bem. Te ligo se precisar de algo."

Osamu não parecia completamente convencido: "Ok, eu te ligo de volta em 10 ok? Se você não atender eu vou até o seu apartamento. Você está em casa certo?"

"Ok e sim eu estou."

"Ótimo, coloque sua cabeça em ordem e falamos."

Sakusa desligou respirando fundo. Ele sabia onde estava. A camisa número 7 da Inarizaki em um quadro na parede do quarto tinha confirmado. Estava no quarto de Miya Atsumu. Tinha falado com a voz de Miya Atsumu e após ligar a câmera frontal do celular ele confirmou que também estava aparentemente, no corpo de Miya Atsumu.

Seu lado racional o permitiu dar uma risada do absurdo de toda essa situação e o rosto rindo de volta para ele da tela do celular fez sua cabeça revirar. Aquilo não era possível, mas estava acontecendo. Ele se levantou e parou de frente para o espelho na parede olhando para um corpo que ele conhecia em parte mas que não era o dele.

*

Depois de se beliscar, jogar água no rosto e tocar a própria cara (ou a de Sakusa?) umas dez vezes, Atsumu se convenceu de que aquilo não era um sonho bizarro e de que estava bem acordado. Ele voltou para o quarto em estado de choque. Isso parecia tão engraçado e divertido nos filmes, também era divertido na infância fingir que ele era Osamu vez ou outra. Então porque agora ele estava completamente aterrorizado? Talvez porque ele estivesse no corpo e na casa de Sakusa Kiyoomi? E então lhe ocorreu... onde estaria Sakusa? 

Nada parecia tão óbvio naquele cenário, ele estava absorto em teorias quando ouviu o celular que tinha utilizado minutos antes vibrar. O contato na tela, ele mesmo. 

"Miya?" sua própria voz perguntava. 

Suspiro longo e doloroso "Sakusa?"

Longa pausa. 

"Miya, onde você está?" 

"Suponho que no seu quarto, paredes brancas, cortinas azuis, escrivaninha com livros ao lado da cama. E você está no meu… certo?"

"Certo. E você por acaso já se olhou no espelho?"

"Sim."

"Entendo."

"Estamos loucos Omi?"

Sakusa queria repreendê-lo por usar aquele apelido ridículo, mas essa definitivamente não era uma prioridade agora. Voltando a sua linha de raciocínio, ele continuou: "Não, mas definitivamente não estamos vivendo algo que possa ser explicado como normal."

"Eu não consigo acreditar nos meus olhos, eu posso ligar a câmera? Preciso que alguém mais me diga o que está vendo."

Era um pensamento racional pedir uma confirmação, então Sakusa concordou ligando a câmera, e por alguns segundos eles apenas se encaram em silêncio.

"Sabe, isso não é tão estranho assim pra mim, digo, a parte de ver o meu rosto em outra pessoa."

" _ Naturalmente _ Miya." Sakusa respondeu com sarcasmo na voz mas com seu estômago e mente revirados ao ver na tela as expressões exageradas características de Miya Atsumu em seu próprio rosto. 

"O que vamos fazer? Digo, nos filmes as pessoas geralmente se encontram e buscam o que pode ter levado a troca e-" Atsumu parou ao ver sua própria cara virando uma carranca na tela.

Sakusa suspirou. "Sim, Miya, eu te liguei pra checar se estava na mesma situação e pra, claro, dizer que não podemos ir ao treino assim. Eu vou até você, ok? Então decidimos o que falar para o time. Apenas fique dentro de casa e espere."

Atsumu concordou. Ir até o treino traria perguntas para as quais eles não tinham resposta. Sakusa continuou: "O seu irmão ligou, ele parecia confuso, perguntou se eu estava com você… ele sabe de algo?"

Atsumu se sentiu um idiota, tinha esquecido de ligar de volta para Osamu que deveria estar preocupado com toda a confusão da sua primeira ligação. "Eu acordei e achei que sei lá, tinha sido dopado e sequestrado. Então eu liguei pra ele mas não contei nada, fiquei confuso e ele precisou desligar. Ele deve estar pensando que passamos a noite  _ juntos _ ."

Aquela suposição fez Sakusa transfigurar o rosto de Atsumu em uma careta, mas ok, ele poderia contornar isso. "Ok, sem problemas. Eu vou ligar para ele e inventar qualquer coisa. Onde você deixa as chaves do carro? E tem alguma máscara aqui?"

"Certo, tenha cuidado porque o Samu é  _ muito _ perspicaz. Chaves penduradas perto da porta, luvas e máscaras lacradas na última gaveta do banheiro."

"Certo, me dê meia hora" e desligou sem se despedir.

Apesar do absurdo da situação, ele precisava ligar para Osamu antes que ele aparecesse em sua porta adicionando mais um elemento ao caos. Sakusa ponderou em todas as péssimas escolhas de vocabulário que deveria aplicar e fez a ligação.

"Ótimo, eu já estava colocando alguém no caixa pra ir até aí. Tudo bem mesmo Tsum?"

"Sim, estou ótimo! Foi apenas um pouco de álcool, sabe como é..."

"Não, eu não sei. Você não bebe, Tsum, muito menos em semana de eliminatória. O que o Sakusa fez com você?"

Ok, muitos erros de cálculo, hora de improvisar: "Eu quis dizer que o  _ Omi _ bebeu, e aí ele precisou de… ajuda, mas está tudo bem agora." Sakusa não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo consigo mesmo, era quase doloroso.

"Certo… eu vou fingir que essa história faz sentido, Tsum. Mas você parece  _ bem _ e eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Qualquer problema me ligue então."

"Sim, tudo sob controle." sua voz quase quebrando pelo tamanho da mentira.

Eles se despediram para o alívio de Sakusa. Às vezes ele esquecia que Osamu era o gêmeo  _ inteligente _ .

Enfim, ele suspirou alto, finalmente soltando toda a frustração. A quebra em sua rotina, o ambiente estranho e a situação inexplicável aplicando uma pressão acima do que sua ansiedade poderia suportar. Estava difícil manter a calma. Depois de respirar fundo por algum tempo, ele finalmente saiu do quarto para ir pegar as luvas e máscara no banheiro. Ele não sabia o que poderia esperar do guarda roupa de Atsumu e queria se proteger antes de procurar algo para vestir.

Entrando no banheiro ele se deu conta daquele que seria apenas mais um de todos os seus novos problemas. Ele precisava fazer xixi. E estava desesperado por um banho.

*

A alguns quilômetros de distância, Atsumu já tinha enfrentado esse problema de frente. Ele concluiu que não teria opção e já conseguia até mesmo cantarolar testando sua nova voz no banheiro imaculado de Sakusa enquanto terminava o banho. No final das contas ele já tinha visto uma multidão de homens nus em vestiários entre treinos e jogos. Sakusa era sempre muito discreto então obviamente Atsumu nunca o tinha visto  _ assim _ , mas foi uma sensação de vergonha e desconforto que desapareceu rapidamente devido a completa falta de alternativas.

Depois de se vestir, ele fez um pequeno tour pelo apartamento. O lugar não era tão grande mas era muito organizado e limpo, decorado de maneira minimalista. Sem ter o que fazer além de esperar, ele ponderou suas opções. Usar o celular ou a TV de Sakusa parecia uma invasão de privacidade ainda maior, então ele concluiu que ambos precisariam comer algo e começou a buscar na cozinha ingredientes e utensílios para preparar algum tipo de café da manhã.

*

Depois de lidar com a frustração inicial de tomar banho em outro corpo, Sakusa se recompôs. Ele tinha observado que o banheiro estava perfeitamente limpo e organizado, quase totalmente dentro de seus padrões, mas não deixou esse fato o impedir de vestir as luvas e colocar a máscara antes de abrir o guarda roupa, sendo nem tão surpreendido ao ver que estava tudo dobrado, organizado por cores e aparentemente limpo. Ele já desconfiava de que Atsumu era metódico devido a alguns hábitos como a quantidade de passos precisa antes de seus saques e essa confirmação veio em boa hora. Não foi preciso mais de dois minutos para localizar tudo o que precisava, até mesmo as meias, cuecas e a sapateira estavam em perfeita ordem. Pela primeira vez algo naquele dia lhe trouxe sensação de conforto e paz.

*

Atsumu estava colocando a mesa quando o interfone tocou perguntando se ele mesmo poderia subir. Ele autorizou, claro, lembrando de que estava vivendo o dia mais estranho de sua vida, fato que tinha esquecido por alguns instantes enquanto cozinhava.

Em seguida ele ouviu a fechadura digital ser destravada, a porta abrindo e fechando. E lá estava ele, de frente para si mesmo. Não seria tão estranho se a expressão que o observava não fosse tão particular e diferente da sua ou da de Osamu.

Sakusa olhou para ele por algum tempo, como se assimilando que aquilo era de fato real. Depois olhou para a cozinha e a mesa posta antes de se pronunciar "eu ia passar no mercado mas fiquei preocupado de cruzar com algum conhecido seu. Poderia ter me esperado, eu ajudaria."

Atsumu pensou que aquele era um ótimo começo, fugir do elefante na cozinha era tudo que ele queria fazer até colocar alguma coisa no estômago. "Sem problemas, espero que não se importe por eu ter mexido na sua cozinha e… foi uma manhã difícil, vamos apenas comer."

Sakusa concordou indo até o banheiro para tirar as luvas, máscara e lavar as mãos, se sentando em seguida de frente para Atsumu. Eles agradeceram pela comida e fizeram a refeição em silêncio. Sakusa apreciou mais esse momento de paz que, claro, não durou muito.

"Vi que você tomou um banho, hein, e escolheu uma roupa bacana, obrigado!" Atsumu não conseguiu se segurar.

Sakusa olhava e ouvia horrorizado sua própria boca e voz falando tanta besteira. "Vejo que você fez o mesmo. Se chama higiene básica matinal se não me engano." E completou se levantando. "Com licença, eu cuido da louça. E a comida estava ótima, obrigado."

"Eu te ajudo a tirar a mesa e por nada! É o mínimo que posso fazer por você me deixar  _ usar _ o seu corpo, sacou?!  _ Usar _ .  _ O seu corpo _ !" Atsumu ria sozinho da própria piada.

Sakusa se resignou a vestir as luvas e lavar a louça, esperando que aquele surto fosse apenas uma forma momentânea de Miya lidar com o absurdo.

"Eu estive pensando, Omi, sobre o que pode ter causado essa situação e tenho algumas teorias."

Ótimo, ele parecia de volta à órbita. "Ok, mas antes de discutir isso temos que coordenar alguma desculpa e avisar o técnico e o time de que não poderemos ir ao treino hoje."

"Claro, eu pensei nisso e na verdade está relacionado com a minha principal teoria. Podemos dizer que você está com algum vírus e que eu acordei me sentindo mal também, afinal eu comi o biscoito da sua mão ontem."

Só de lembrar da cena Sakusa sentia um arrepio, ainda mais recordando da versão do seu sonho, ou melhor,  _ pesadelo _ . Mas de fato era uma boa desculpa. Ele concordou e assim que terminou de lavar a louça, eles trocaram celulares, recuperando seus aparelhos originais, ajustando as configurações de desbloqueio e enfim mandando as mensagens para o técnico e para o grupo do time.

Claro que as piadinhas foram infinitas e variadas. O MSBY não falhava em surpreender Sakusa com a dinâmica criativa de seus membros para tudo que não presta. Eles enfim se sentaram no sofá, era a hora de tentar criar alguma teoria lógica sobre a situação que pudesse os levar de volta ao normal.

"Primeiro você, Miya, me conte suas teorias."

"Eu acho meio óbvio, mas ainda assim irracional. A única coisa possível é o biscoito da Natsu. Geralmente na ficção essas situações envolvem algum tipo de contato físico entre as pessoas envolvidas e isso é tudo que consigo lembrar que foi fora do comum ontem."

"Certo e pelo que lembro apenas eu e você...  _ compartilhamos _ um biscoito, então faria sentido sermos os únicos nessa situação. Ninguém mais falou sobre faltar ao treino, isso me leva a validar essa teoria e também a um problema… descobrir a origem dos biscoitos e falar com a Natsu."

Atsumu então sorriu. "Eu estava refletindo nisso antes de você chegar, ontem eu peguei vários biscoitos com ela e felizmente, eles tem o logo do restaurante, o nome era algo como 'Shamman' ele respondeu para Sakusa, que ficou um tanto surpreso pela perspicácia dele.

"Perfeito, então vamos até lá. Ontem ela estava trabalhando no horário do treino, com sorte será igual hoje. Só precisamos pensar em como  _ explicar _ isso.

"Certo, não podemos assustar a Natsu muito menos deixar que o Hinata descubra, o que significaria o time inteiro descobrir..."

Eles se encararam por algum tempo sem saber o que fazer até que Atsumu teve uma ideia. Era absurda e poderia dar totalmente errado, mas as opções eram limitadas. Eles então acertaram o plano, pesquisaram o endereço e seguiram para o restaurante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo vamos entender o que causou a troca ~ e eles vão ter alguns problemas em aceitar o que precisam fazer para voltar aos seus corpos ;)
> 
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos <3
> 
> \- Liv -


	3. O elemento X

O local era um restaurante chinês, como era de se esperar. Sakusa entrou sozinho seguindo o plano e perguntou por Natsu, dizendo que era um amigo. Como Atsumu já conhecia Natsu há mais tempo e tinha uma relação mais próxima, seria bem menos estranho que alguém com a cara dele cumprisse essa parte do plano.

"Tsum-nisan! O que faz aqui? Você está doente?" Natsu perguntou retirando o avental e indo até ele, curiosa por ver Atsumu usando uma máscara. Essa parte do plano tinha duas vantagens: respeitar o costume de Sakusa e permitir que parte de seu rosto estivesse coberto, escondendo as expressões ou falta delas, que eram tão diferentes de Atsumu.

"Oi Natsu, desculpe te interromper no trabalho… eu acho que estou com alguma virose mas nada grave! Na verdade eu precisava te pedir uma  _ ajuda _ ."

Natsu o observou curiosa, convidando-o para sentar em uma das mesas "Claro, no que posso ajudar?"

Agora a parte embaraçosa começava "Bem eu… estou  _ gostando _ de uma pessoa e queria surpreendê-la para o dia dos namorados e os seus biscoitos estavam tão bons que… eerr você poderia me ensinar a fazê-los?"

Os olhos de Natsu brilharam. "Claro que sim! Eu vou anotar a receita e te explicar, um minuto!" Ela foi até o balcão buscar um bloquinho e caneta, voltando ainda mais empolgada. "Certo! Primeiro tem a farinha e… Tsum, qual dos dois você gostou mais? O que o Nana levou ou o que eu levei depois do treino?"

Aí estava! Essa era mais uma suspeita que eles tinham discutido no carro, os biscoitos que Natsu havia preparado no restaurante eram realmente diferentes. "Os que você levou no final do treino."

"Hmm, isso complica um pouco, o açúcar que usei neles é  _ mágico _ ! Veio de uma tenda no mercado municipal e usei tudo naquela leva, mas posso te explicar onde comprei!"

Os olhos de Sakusa se esbugalharam enquanto perguntava "Como assim mágico, Natsu?"

"Aahh é uma coisa boba." Ela disse sorrindo. "O gerente me pediu para trazer sugestões para a receita e eu encontrei esse açúcar específico para biscoitos da sorte no mercado ontem bem cedo. Uma senhora o vendeu pra mim dizendo que era especialmente doce e que tinha o poder de fazer  _ almas gêmeas se conectarem _ ! É um absurdo eu sei, mas os biscoitos ficaram realmente mais doces e douradinhos!"

Sakusa fechou os olhos assimilando essa nova quantidade de suposições absurdas, voltando a si após negar três vezes em sua mente a ideia de que ele e Atsumu fossem almas com qualquer coisa em comum. "Certo, eu quero fazer exatamente igual. Se puder me explicar onde fica a tenda, eu irei até o mercado."

Natsu concordou, explicando onde ele poderia encontrar o açúcar  _ mágico _ e seguiu anotando os ingredientes e detalhando a receita passo a passo.

Enquanto pegava a receita e se despedia, Sakusa pediu: "Natsu… se puder por favor não contar nada disso para o Shou, eu… não quero que ninguém saiba que estou gostando de alguém por enquanto."

Natsu o olhou um pouco desconfiada, cerrando os olhos e fazendo Sakusa pensar que de alguma forma ela tinha descoberto tudo. "Hmm claro, Tsum, eu não vou contar nada ao Nana, afinal te devo uma, lembra?"

Não, ele não lembrava, é claro. Mas sem opção a não ser concordar, seguiu: "Claro Natsu, estamos quites agora e mais uma vez obrigado!" Completou fazendo uma pequena mesura e praticamente fugindo do restaurante, deixando para trás uma Natsu um tanto desconfiada.

Sakusa entrou no carro entregando a receita para Atsumu e explicando a história maluca do açúcar mágico. Atsumu sequer piscou, eles literalmente já estavam se acostumando a levar qualquer coisa absurda a sério. Eles concordaram que aquele deveria ter sido o elemento X e que precisavam ir até o mercado conversar com a tal senhora. Enquanto dirigia, Sakusa questionou: "E você, descobriu algo nas suas pesquisas sobre o restaurante e biscoitos da sorte?"

"Nada. Estou olhando agora sobre esse tal açúcar mas também sem sucesso. Precisava de palavras-chave mais específicas, apenas açúcar mágico não trás nada."

Sakusa havia omitido a parte de almas gêmeas e de qualquer forma não achava que algo sobre isso estaria disponível no Google. Ele decidiu então manter o sigilo pelo bem da sua sanidade ou do que restava dela.

Eles chegaram ao mercado municipal, um lugar que causava pânico em Sakusa de todas as formas imagináveis: comida de todo tipo exposta sem refrigeração, pessoas manipulando dinheiro e as ditas comidas sem luvas com a mesma mão, cheiro de peixes e aves vivos e mortos misturados no ar… Ele se sentia perto de um colapso parado na entrada quando Atsumu colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. Você espera no carro e pode tentar mais algumas pesquisas, o que acha?"

Sakusa suspirou, aquilo seria mais do que bem vindo. "Ok, eu vou aceitar essa  _ gentileza _ , levando em conta que tive que falar com a Natsu sozinho, ficamos quites." E virou voltando para o carro enquanto Atsumu buscava pela tenda. Não demorou muito e lá estava, ao lado da tenda de flores, um ponto cheio de especiarias com placas e enfeites especiais para o Dia dos Namorados. Quem atendia era uma jovem de óculos e não uma senhora, ele se aproximou e aguardou sua vez.

"Olá,  _ bonitão _ ! Procurando algo para temperar sua noite de Dia dos Namorados?" ela o atendeu, flertando.

"Olá e... bem, acho que sim! Eu comi alguns biscoitos da sorte feitos com o açúcar  _ mágico _ de vocês e queria saber mais sobre esse… produto." Atsumu respondeu tentando não soar como um maluco.

"Ahh essa lorota?" ela respondeu apontando para uma pilha de sacos de açúcar. "Espera um minutinho, eu vou chamar a minha avó… Mas sobre  _ qualquer _ outra coisa que quiser, pode me chamar viu!" Ela finalizou com uma piscadinha indo até a tenda ao lado.

Atsumu apenas suspirou, não era novidade que Sakusa fazia sucesso mesmo mostrando apenas 30% do rosto a maior parte do tempo, mas era um grande desperdício. Até onde sabia, Sakusa não gostava de mulheres, nem de homens, nem de seres humanos ou qualquer coisa que respirasse no geral.

"Ora, ora, então temos alguém interessado na misteriosa magia ancestral da China!" Uma senhorinha curvada disse em sua direção se aproximando. "Como posso ajudá-lo, lindo rapaz?"

Atsumu fez uma mesura cumprimentando-a com respeito e então seguiu: "Sim, obrigado por me atender. Eu comi alguns biscoitos com esse açúcar e queria saber melhor como a...  _ magia _ dele funciona." Felizmente a atendente mais jovem estava agora falando com outros clientes, isso dava alguma privacidade para Atsumu falar abertamente com a anciã, que estreitou os olhos para ele enquanto respondia. "Na verdade é bem simples. Qualquer comida feita com este açúcar e compartilhada entre almas gêmeas vai gerar um resultado único e extraordinário, criando o caminho para que essas almas se reconheçam e fiquem juntas para sempre." Ela finalizou com um sorriso orgulhoso, "especialmente biscoitos da sorte!"

Almas. Gêmeas. Ele. E Sakusa.

Atsumu respirou fundo recebendo esse novo chute no estômago enquanto buscava as palavras para responder: "Certo, resultado único… Então literalmente qualquer coisa estranha poderia acontecer com essas duas… almas gêmeas para que se reconheçam certo? Qualquer coisa absurda..."

A senhora então o observou com olhos curiosos e experientes. "Oohh então você compartilhou um biscoito com a pessoa amada! Vamos, vamos, me conte o que a magia fez com vocês?"

Não tinha pra quê esconder isso dela e na verdade a conversa parecia estar levando a algum lugar, então ele simplesmente contou. "Nós trocamos de corpos, literalmente. Essa cara aqui” ele abaixou a máscara mostrando o rosto e apontando “não me pertence, nem esse corpo inteiro na verdade."

Os olhos da senhora brilharam. "Minha nossa! A magia usou um método drástico com vocês! É a primeira vez que vejo esse resultado! Magnífico! O laço de vocês é com certeza de muitas e muitas vidas passadas."

Atsumu não conseguiu esconder uma careta, não que ele odiasse Sakusa, mas certamente Sakusa  _ o odiava _ . Pensar em uma conexão de vidas passadas era um pouco demais. "Bem, isso é muita informação e na verdade… precisamos descobrir como trocar de volta, você saberia me dizer?"

"Ora, meu jovem é simples como qualquer conto de fadas! Reconheçam verdadeiramente seu laço único, olhem para o amor nos olhos e o aceitem! Então tudo será desfeito, fácil assim!"

Só poderia ser piada. "Nós precisamos nos declarar? Nos  _ beijar _ ? O que especificamente?"

Ela suspirou "O amor possui muitas formas e gestos. Apenas vocês dois vão saber como fazer funcionar, mas tem que ser real, não adianta se declarar sem reconhecer o que sente, entende?"

Não, não tinha como entender e a situação só piorava. "Digamos que… a gente não se dê muito bem e talvez seja difícil encontrar e assumir esse  _ suposto _ amor… De que outra forma podemos trocar?"

A senhora o olhou com algo entre pena e transtorno. "Um laço tão belo e único… seria uma vergonha, mas bem, sim, existe outra forma. O efeito passa a meia noite na virada do ano novo chinês, neste final de semana. Mas com o fim da magia, o laço também pode se quebrar, o que significaria perder o vínculo com sua alma gêmea nesta encarnação e talvez nas próximas."

O jeito que ela falava fez o coração de Atsumu se apertar até ele lembrar que a alma gêmea em questão era Sakusa, então provavelmente era tudo um grande engano de seja lá quais deuses tivessem decidido brincar disso com eles. "Eu agradeço pelo seu tempo e... eu vou deixar o meu número! Se a senhora se lembrar de algo, qualquer outra forma de como se livrar dessa magia pode, por favor, entrar em contato?"

A senhora concordou, e Atsumu anotou seu número e entregou para ela, agradecendo mais uma vez antes de voltar ao carro e despejar as informações em Sakusa, exatamente como as recebeu. 

"Ok. Magia antiga chinesa. Almas gêmeas. Vidas passadas. Laço único. Reconhecer o amor ou trocar de volta só no final de semana." Sakusa pontuava racionalmente para ver se não havia esquecido nada.

"Precisamente e isso não vai funcionar. Temos o jogo eliminatório no sábado, um dia antes do ano novo chinês, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sumir dos treinos por todo esse tempo, muito menos faltar ao jogo."

"Claro, vamos pensar nossas opções, começando por descartar essa besteira toda de almas gêmeas e reconhecer o amor." Sakusa respondeu ferindo algo dentro de Atsumu que ele não sabia bem como explicar, mas colocou pra fora sem pensar. "Seria tão ruim assim descobrir que me ama, Omi?"

Sakusa não esperava ouvir isso, então ponderou e respondeu: "Miya, nós convivemos juntos por anos, e por juntos eu digo quase todo dia, quase o tempo todo. Não acha que se pudesse existir algo a mais entre nós, já teríamos descoberto a essa altura?"

Atsumu queria ter algum contra argumento mas no fundo concordava, Sakusa estava certo, não fazia qualquer sentido. "Sim, você tem toda a razão." Ele suspirou antes de seguir. "Tenho uma sugestão então: precisamos voltar aos treinos e jogar a eliminatória. Para isso, podemos alugar uma quadra hoje e treinar as jogadas e posições um do outro, ao menos o suficiente para conseguir encarar o time amanhã."

Sakusa se surpreendeu com a sugestão pois ele estava pensando exatamente o mesmo. "Perfeito, e sugiro fazermos isso todos os dias depois dos treinos oficiais. Obviamente não vamos aprender como jogar bem em corpos diferentes tão rápido, mas temos a desculpa de estar em recuperação de uma virose para justificar se nosso desempenho for ruim nos próximos dias. Só temos que dar um jeito de ficar bons até o jogo."

Eles concordaram que era o melhor plano que tinham em mãos no momento. Iam pegar as roupas de treino, reservar uma quadra particular e ir diretamente para lá. Quando pararam no prédio de Atsumu, uma preocupação cruzou sua mente: "Omi, como vamos fazer em relação a nossas casas? O síndico com certeza vai achar problemático uma pessoa que não se parece comigo entrando e saindo do prédio todos os dias sozinho."

Sakusa odiava admitir mas era um fato, ele com certeza teria problemas em seu prédio também e viver em uma casa que não era a sua por uma semana, mesmo que fosse limpa e organizada estava fora de questão com todo o estresse já envolvido. Sabendo que de qualquer maneira iria se arrepender, ele sugeriu mesmo assim: "Podemos ficar ambos na minha casa, é um pouco maior que a sua, tenho dois banheiros pelo menos e… eu me sentiria mais confortável assim."

Atsumu sabia que Sakusa era metódico e que provavelmente isso tinha a ver com algum tipo de controle e rotina que ele mantinha por questões que não eram simples caprichos. Apesar de estar sob o mesmo estresse, ele não via grandes problemas em ceder neste ponto. "Ok, podemos fazer isso. Eu vou fazer uma mala com minhas coisas pessoais e roupas para você o mais rápido que puder e já volto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!
> 
> No próximo capítulo eles vão enfrentar mais alguns problemas: aprender as técnicas um do outro e jogar com o time todo tentando manter a troca um segredo!
> 
> Eles também vão começar a realmente se conhecer, descobrindo aos poucos que talvez, não seja tão difícil assim conviver ;)
> 
> Obrigada por ler, não deixe de comentar e até mais <3
> 
> \- Liv -


	4. Me chame pelo seu nome

Pouco tempo depois, eles chegaram na quadra particular de um clube local. Felizmente foi fácil conseguir as reservas para toda a semana. Eles se trocaram, aqueceram e decidiram começar com jogadas simples, testando seus corpos para se acostumarem ao novo tamanho, peso e equilíbrio antes de tentar jogadas mais elaboradas. 

O resultado foi pior que o esperado. Era como voltar ao passado, na fase em que sabiam na teoria como as jogadas funcionavam, mas não tinham a habilidade física para executá-las.

Depois de quase três horas de treino das jogadas básicas, eles começaram a acertar e decidiram treinar suas jogadas mais famosas como primeiro foco. Atsumu enfrentando o desafio de aprender como usar os pulsos estranhamente flexíveis de Sakusa e Sakusa aprendendo como levantar corretamente para diferentes posições e alturas.

"Você não precisa ter  _ medo, _ Miya, mas também cuidado com o giro para não torcer o pulso. Use toda a sua força e torça até que comece a incomodar bem de leve no polegar… Esse é o ponto máximo."

"Certo, pode mandar!" Atsumu respondeu com muito mais confiança do que realmente tinha. Na teoria já era complicado, na prática então não fazia qualquer sentido. Ele até conseguia  _ torcer _ o pulso até certo ponto e bater na bola - quando Sakusa acertava o levantamento, claro - mas o resultado era sempre péssimo, caindo completamente fora do ponto planejado.

Depois de uma sequência de levantamentos duvidosos e cortadas inconsistentes, eles fizeram uma pausa sentados no chão da quadra. A frustração escorria como o suor por seus corpos.

"Estamos ferrados. Treinar com o time nesse estado amanhã vai ser caótico e o pior é que precisamos treinar com eles e  _ muito _ . Principalmente você, que tem que sincronizar com o resto do time todo." Atsumu pontuou.

"Vamos ver o quanto conseguimos progredir hoje e se no treino amanhã continuar tão ruim… Naturalmente os reservas serão colocados em quadra e vamos dar nosso apoio a eles. Temos a semana toda, eu sei, mas não podemos arriscar um jogo tão importante por orgulho."

Eles concordaram neste ponto, apesar do pensamento amargo de ter que deixar a quadra em um momento tão importante. Era a decisão certa pelo bem do time.

Depois de treinar até a exaustão sem alcançar resultados aceitáveis, eles decidiram que poderiam tentar ir ao treino no próximo dia usando a desculpa da virose recém curada para justificar os prováveis erros. 

Eles voltaram para o apartamento de Sakusa, tomaram um bom banho e decidiram cozinhar algo rápido juntos para o jantar. Eles se coordenaram facilmente com as tarefas na cozinha, a higiene de Atsumu com os alimentos era quase imaculada, o que foi um alívio para Sakusa. 

Quando estavam terminando a refeição, Atsumu pontuou mais um problema: "Omi, precisamos ajustar nosso comportamento. Não digo que precisa me imitar, mas se você for muito...  _ você _ , isso com certeza vai gerar desconfiança."

"Miya, eu não acho que algum deles seja tão perspicaz pra chegar perto de descobrir nossa situação real. Ok, talvez o Meian… Acho na verdade que só precisamos ter cuidado com  _ nomes _ , para não olhar ou reagir quando nossos nomes verdadeiros forem chamados."

Atsumu concordou e propôs que eles começassem imediatamente a se acostumar a ser chamado pelo nome do outro, não resistindo a uma observação que ele achava genial: "Omi, é tipo aquele filme 'Me chame pelo seu nome!' Ok, nossa situação não tem nada a ver com o filme. Mas essa coisa com os nomes, e somos dois caras e essa coisa de almas gêmeas, saca?" e caiu na risada sozinho. Sakusa fez uma cara transtornada mas no fundo tinha achado a piada  _ quase _ inteligente.

"Omi, falando nisso posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

Sakusa não tinha ideia ao que ele se referia por 'falando nisso' mas qual o sentido de dizer não se estariam inevitavelmente juntos pelos próximos dias? "Ok, mas eu não me comprometo a responder mais do que sim ou não."

"Certo, não é nada tão complicado. Quando eu estava na tenda, lá no mercado, uma moça ficou encantada por mim ou melhor por você. Eu percebi então que não sei quase nada sobre suas preferências. Tipo, você gostaria que eu tivesse dado seu número para ela?"

Então era isso, infelizmente sim ou não, não parecia suficiente para esclarecer esse ponto. "Não, não gostaria. Seria pouco educado fazer isso sem me consultar e ela apenas perderia tempo. Eu sou gay…  _ Sakusa _ , só me relaciono com homens."

"Ok! Obrigado por esclarecer,  _ Miya _ ."

Por algum tempo o silêncio pairou, Sakusa se sentiu confuso. Seria possível que Atsumu não declararia sua própria sexualidade ou puxaria outra pergunta? Parecia suspeito. Ele aproveitou a chance para matar um pouco de sua própria curiosidade: "Você fez uma pergunta, então acho que tenho direito a uma também, certo?"

Os olhos de Atsumu brilharam. "Claro! O que você quiser!"

Estreitando os olhos, Sakusa perguntou: "Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar e limpar  _ assim _ , tão minuciosamente? Eu reparei na organização do seu apartamento e nas suas… habilidades na cozinha."

Atsumu se sentiu um pouco ofendido mas respondeu sem ironia, afinal esse realmente era um lado dele que poucos conheciam. "Minha mãe sempre foi muito doente e meu pai trabalhava fora dia e noite. Naturalmente eu e Samu assumimos as tarefas de casa. O certo exagero com a limpeza é porque ela tem problemas respiratórios, por isso também nunca pude ter nenhum bicho de estimação… e a comida, bem, imunidade baixa, sabe? Dependia de nós evitar que ela tivesse uma crise ou qualquer outra complicação."

Sakusa estava surpreso, ele mesmo tinha declarado mais cedo que eles se conheciam e conviviam há anos, mas não tinha a menor ideia disso. Ele percebia de fato que não sabia muito sobre Atsumu além das características genéricas e comportamento irritante do dia a dia. "Eu... sinto muito por isso. Como ela está hoje?"

"Melhor! Muito melhor, todos os nossos esforços ajudaram. E no final, eu e Samu levamos esses hábitos pra vida, o que é ótimo." Atsumu completou, levantando para tirar a mesa, Sakusa já se preparando para ajudá-lo com a louça. Eles terminaram a limpeza se sentindo exaustos. Era hora de pensar em como se organizar para dormir.

"Eu tenho um futon bem confortável mas… podemos revezar a cama, eu te convidei para ficar na minha casa, não seria justo te colocar pra dormir no chão da sala todos os dias." Sakusa pontuou.

Atsumu quase engasgou com o ar em surpresa. Aquilo era muito além da hospitalidade que ele esperava, tinha inclusive trazido seu colchão inflável caso a única opção fosse o sofá. "Claro, isso parece…  _ ótimo _ , se você não se importar é claro. Hoje eu posso ficar com o futon."

Sakusa concordou, trazendo o futon, cobertas e travesseiros. Eles organizaram o espaço na sala. Quando Atsumu estava se preparando para deitar, ele achou bom reforçar: "Se precisar de qualquer coisa que não puder encontrar, você pode me chamar."

"Aproveitando, você tem alguma regra? Algo que eu não deva tocar ou fazer? Afinal é sua casa, eu não quero ultrapassar nenhum limite." Atsumu perguntou.

Essa era uma questão excelente. Sakusa não costumava receber visitas, muito menos visitas que passavam a noite em sua casa. Ele ponderou um pouco e disse: "Meu maior ponto é com a limpeza e organização e não acho que teremos um problema com isso."

"Ótimo! Eu não quero invadir o seu espaço. Digo, ainda  _ mais. _ " ele pontuou com olhos imensos apontando para o próprio corpo. "Eu não sei exatamente qual o seu lance com a limpeza então isso estava me preocupando."

Certo, Sakusa pensou se sentando no sofá, era melhor falar de uma vez. "O meu caso com a limpeza e organização tem alguns pontos." Atsumu se sentou atento, um dos grandes segredos da humanidade estava para ser revelado aos seus ouvidos. "O primeiro deles: eu nasci  _ extremamente _ doente, fui do útero para a incubadora e os primeiros anos foram  _ difíceis _ . Por cima disso, minha mãe é médica e... sentia um tipo de  _ culpa _ por ter gerado uma criança tão frágil, o que fez com que me enfiasse em uma bolha de cuidados. E eu me acostumei a isso, se tornou um tipo de padrão seguro que prefiro manter. Tudo isso se aplica a minha preferência por evitar contato físico também. Dúvida respondida?"

Atsumu estava tão atento que havia esquecido até de piscar. Voltando à órbita, ele respondeu: "Sim, claro, eu sempre soube que você tinha bons motivos. Obrigado por me contar." 

Sakusa apenas meneou a cabeça concordando. Eles desejaram boa noite e enfim tiveram algum momento de descanso com seus próprios pensamentos, depois de um dia que tinha sido apenas o primeiro de uma semana caótica.

*

Atsumu abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte e apenas desejou que tudo tivesse sido um pesadelo. Mas os fatos ainda estavam ali, tão sólidos quanto a sala da casa de Sakusa ao seu redor e os cachos de cabelo preto bagunçado caindo sobre seus olhos. 

Depois do banho, ele e Sakusa se organizaram para preparar o café, depois de trocar poucas palavras de bom dia. Ambos estavam exaustos por antecipação imaginando tudo que estaria por vir naquele dia.

Eles elaboraram um plano simples para não chegarem juntos, Sakusa desceu do carro uma quadra antes, deixando seu corpo e seu carro em poder de Atsumu. Nada mais fazia sentido e isso já estava se tornando o padrão.

Atsumu se preparou para entrar no vestiário. Essa não deveria ser a parte difícil, então ele se acalmou e abriu a porta, lançou seu bom dia mais desanimado para o restante do time, e foi para o armário de Sakusa no fundo. Eles perguntaram se ele estava melhor da virose e tudo seguia bem até que Sakusa, ou melhor,  _ Atsumu, _ passou pela porta. 

"Hey hey hey se não é o mister germes! Então você quase matou o Omi-Omi, que crime Tsum!" Bokuto berrou e já se colocava a caminho provavelmente para agarrá-lo. Atsumu pensou em impedi-lo mas isso seria muito fora da personalidade que precisava imprimir. Por sorte, Sakusa pensou rápido. Ele levantou uma mão e se curvou tossindo, 'boa garoto' foi o pensamento imediato de Atsumu assistindo aquela interpretação.

"Eu ainda não estou 100%, acho melhor evitar muito contato hoje." Sakusa respondeu tentando ser amigável e ele achou que estava se saindo muito bem até que Hinata se aproximou. "Olha só, você está usando uma das máscaras do Sakusa-san! Que peculiar!"

Como. Diabos. O Hinata. Sabia.  _ Disso _ . 

Atsumu congelou no fundo da sala. Olhares desconfiados de todo o time passeando entre eles dois. Realmente Sakusa usava máscaras mais grossas com elásticos ergonômicos azuis, mas  _ quem _ poderia reparar nisso? Felizmente, ele elaborou uma boa desculpa. "Ah, isso? Eu peguei com o Omi chegando aqui, tinha esquecido de trazer uma!"

O time pareceu engolir a lorota, e Meian deu uma bronca nele por ter saído de casa sem uma máscara estando doente. Sakusa se desculpou inventando que acordou atrasado e seguiu para o armário que deveria seguir. Ok, até aqui, tudo sob controle.

No início do aquecimento eles se confundiram um pouco com os nomes. Quando Hinata pediu para Atsumu ajudá-lo com o alongamento de coluna, ele quase se aproximou. Um passo em falso que conseguiu recuar a tempo enquanto Sakusa reagia alguns minutos em atraso indo até Hinata. Um suspiro de alívio correu entre ambos ao julgar que ninguém havia percebido como algo além de distração. 

O restante do aquecimento passou sem grandes problemas. Com a desculpa da virose, o time evitava se aproximar deles e a tensão devido ao jogo eliminatório cada vez mais próximo fazia com que o treino em geral tivesse outra aura. Eles se posicionaram em quadra para começar o treino alternando cortadas e recebimentos. 

Sakusa não se sentia nervoso assim há muito tempo, sua concentração no limite enquanto levantava a primeira bola para Bokuto que felizmente acertou, afinal ele era o  _ Ace _ , sua especialidade era lidar com levantamentos ruins. "Tsum, foi meio baixa!" Ele pontuou. Sakusa meneou a cabeça indicando que tinha ouvido a crítica e se preparando para a próxima bola que, no caso, levantaria para si mesmo, ou qualquer coisa assim.

O levantamento foi até decente e Atsumu atingiu a bola, mas mandou-a diretamente para fora, um ângulo péssimo que fez metade do time observar curioso enquanto ele se desculpava e ia para o outro lado receber. Enquanto se preparava para levantar para Barnes, Sakusa sentiu os olhos de Hinata queimando nele. Aparentemente ele era mais observador ao comportamento do time do que Sakusa gostaria de admitir. O devaneio fez com que ele executasse um levantamento quase inaceitável, que Barnes acertou por pouco, pontuando que tinha sido fora de ângulo e com muito giro. Os olhos do técnico sobre ele agora enquanto Sakusa já imaginava o jogo eliminatório visto do banco. Precisava se concentrar e fazer um trabalho decente logo. 

Ele se concentrou e conseguiu fazer um levantamento razoável para Hinata que acertou em cheio, mas ainda o observava curioso ao passar para o outro lado da rede. Os treinos de jogadas específicas seguiram meio tortos mas aceitáveis até a hora dos saques, que eles até conseguiram acertar, usando suas técnicas habituais nos corpos trocados.

"Sakusa-san, esse saque foi ok mas não teve nenhum giro. Eu recebi como se fosse um saque do  _ Tsum _ e não seu."

Hinata, Hinata,  _ sempre _ Hinata. Porque ele não poderia dar um desconto, só hoje?

"Estou testando algumas coisas, vou fazer melhor no próximo." Foi tudo que Atsumu conseguiu responder, pensando em como usar aqueles pulsos malucos e acertar ao mesmo tempo.

Isso tudo foi a parte fácil. O começo da partida em time beirou o desastre. Levantamentos ruins, cortadas tortas e saques previsíveis. A parte da técnica não era mais o problema em si, mas o quanto eles estavam nervosos e apreensivos tentando acertar a qualquer custo. 

A primeira pausa foi um alívio, eles se olharam em compreensão, quase usando a telepatia para acalmar um ao outro. Havia algo muito estranho em encontrar conforto olhando dentro dos próprios olhos, sabendo que havia outra pessoa ali que te entendia completamente.

"Pessoal, eu e Miya vamos trocar as máscaras, já voltamos." Atsumu pontuou conseguindo um tempo de respiro extra para eles. Sakusa se assustou com o pensamento de que seria talvez, mas só talvez, capaz de  _ abraçá-lo _ em gratidão por poder sair do campo de visão do time por alguns minutos.

"Que  _ desastre. _ " foi tudo que Sakusa disse ao tirar a máscara antes de enfiar a cabeça embaixo da água na pia do banheiro. Um comportamento muito atípico para ele.

"Calma, Omi, não foi  _ tão _ ruim. Mas o Hinata, ele sacou alguma coisa e isso sim está me tirando do foco." Atsumu respondeu lavando o rosto e respirando fundo.

Quando eles voltaram, a partida começou com outra energia. O time parecia mais  _ gentil _ com eles de alguma maneira, tanto a forma de jogar quanto as observações, tinham outro tom, quase como se soubessem que eles estavam em um dia realmente muito ruim. Esse clima contribuiu para que eles se concentrassem e pouco a pouco conseguissem ter mais acertos do que erros. O estilo de jogo parecia errado para qualquer um com olhos atentos, claro, mas não era mais inaceitável ou caótico.

Quando o treino terminou, eles suspiraram aliviados. A caminho do vestiário Sakusa ouviu Meian parabenizando Hinata pela ótima percepção e iniciativa de guiar o time. Sakusa então se aproximou. "Então foi você que fez chave do treino virar no intervalo?" Hinata olhou para ele sorrindo e respondeu: "Eu sugeri testarmos jogar no ritmo de vocês, afinal estão se recuperando, certo? E fazendo alguma coisa estranha de usar as jogadas um do outro que na verdade, eu acho muito legal!"

Sakusa conseguiu devolver um sorriso modesto para ele, mentalmente se desculpando por  _ quase _ todas as vezes em que tinha pensado o quanto ele era irritante. Hinata tinha literalmente salvado a pele dele e de Atsumu.

Quando estavam se preparando para ir embora, o técnico os abordou perguntando se realmente se sentiam bem para estar nos próximos treinos e jogar a partida. Uma bola de desespero se formou na garganta de Atsumu, e felizmente Sakusa conseguiu falar por eles: "Sim, estamos nos recuperando mas garanto que amanhã será melhor." O técnico concordou confiando neles; mais um bem vindo ponto de alívio naquele dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E Hinatinha promove o caos mas também a paz, nosso menino de ouro parceiro da cupido Natsu, haha <3
> 
> No próximo cap eles vão sair para jantar juntos, discutir regras sobre o uso de seus corpos e... Sakusa vai abrir o peito para explicar sua concepção sobre o amor romântico para Atsumu ;)
> 
> Também teremos um momento FOFO entre eles, mas esse é surpresinha, nada de dicas!
> 
> Vejo vocês na sexta com o Capítulo 5 de Contratempo - "Eu confio em você"
> 
> Obrigada por ler e não deixe de comentar, AMO interagir com vocês <3
> 
> \- Liv -


	5. Eu confio em você

O treino na quadra particular foi ainda mais produtivo, aparentemente eles tinham conseguido uma injeção extra de ânimo com o time, que os ajudou a alcançar resultados melhores. Quando Atsumu acertou o giro e o ponto de impacto em uma cortada, eles comemoraram como se fosse um match point olímpico. No caminho para casa, concordaram que aquele dia merecia algum tipo de celebração, nem que fosse apenas jantar em algum lugar perto do apartamento.

"Não tem uma calça de uma cor mais alegrinha, não? Parece que eu vou pra um velório." Atsumu pontuou, olhando por cima do ombro de Sakusa para o guarda roupa enquanto ele buscava por algo  _ menos _ preto.

"Ok, eu tenho essa, serve?" Sakusa disse oferecendo uma calça azul escura.

"Tá... melhor que nada." Atsumu resmungou começando a tirar a calça preta que estava vestindo. Sakusa não conseguiu evitar estreitar os olhos em reprovação, logo em seguida dando um tapa de leve na própria têmpora. "Eu ia te repreender por tirar as calças na minha frente mas enfim, prossiga."

Eles se encararam por um instante, Atsumu começou a rir quase caindo ao perder o equilíbrio com a calça pelo meio das pernas. Sakusa o segurou pelo braço, um meio sorriso se esboçando em seu rosto.

"Já passamos dessa fase da relação, Omi, estamos prontos para o próximo passo."

"Que seria?"

"Você usar a calça vermelha fabulosa que eu trouxe, ou me deixar usar! Tenho quase certeza que serve!"

Sakusa observou por um instante e concordou: "Ok, se servir no meu corpo, pode usar. Sem problemas."

"Omi!  _ Você _ vai ficar tão bonito! Hoje eu te arrumo um marido!" Atsumu comemorou, saindo do quarto apenas de cueca quase saltitando.

Sakusa o observou sem conseguir segurar um sorriso sarcástico. Ver a si mesmo agindo assim era realmente um tipo bizarro de entretenimento.

*

Enquanto se serviam de mais uma porção de carne em um restaurante completamente imaculado escolhido por Sakusa, Atsumu lembrou de um ponto importante. "Omi, ontem perguntei sobre as regras da sua casa mas esqueci algo essencial: Quais regras para o seu  _ corpo _ . Eu claro, estou respeitando as roupas que escolhe pra mim mas, tem algo mais além disso?"

Sakusa parou para pensar nisso com calma. Algumas coisas não podiam ser evitadas e outras eram embaraçosas demais para se dizer. "Apenas me mantenha limpo, use a máscara e, claro, não faça coisas  _ estranhas _ com o meu corpo."

Atsumu o observou curioso. "Estranhas tipo o quê? Vamos Omi, eu sei que você tem algo específico em mente."

Um longo suspiro depois: "Ok. Não me fure, machuque, não corte meu cabelo, não coma demais, não beije, nem se masturbe ou faça sexo. Satisfeito?"

Atsumu meneou a cabeça algumas vezes como se estivesse memorizando todas as informações. "Ok, me parece razoável, sem problemas!"

"Ótimo, e você?"

"Hmmm, eu acho que não preciso impor nada. Eu confio no seu bom senso, Omi, então se você achar que é ok, pode fazer, simples assim."

Parecia um trato razoável. De alguma forma Sakusa se sentia grato por aquela confiança mas não via necessidade de dizer isso. Eles terminaram o jantar e se levantaram para ir embora. Sakusa precisava admitir que aquela calça realmente ficava bem  _ nele _ , fez uma nota mental para explorar essa cor no futuro.

Chegando no apartamento, eles colocaram a roupa para lavar, organizaram o futon na sala, repassaram os planos para o dia seguinte e casualmente problemas mais sérios voltaram à tona. "Aliás, a senhora do mercado não deu nenhum sinal? Nada novo que possa nos ajudar?" Sakusa questionou enquanto se acomodava entre as cobertas do futon.

"Nada… eu deveria ter pego o número dela também. Na verdade eu andei pesquisando sobre filmes onde isso acontece.” Sakusa começou a revirar os olhos, lá vinha besteira. "E tem algumas coisas que poderiam funcionar, se você quiser testar algumas hoje..."

"Se estiver falando de correr um para o outro batendo os nossos corpos para que o choque troque as  _ almas _ , ou seja lá o que, a resposta é  _ não _ ."

"Eu tinha coisas mais românticas em mente." Atsumu respondeu com um meio sorriso, se sentando no sofá perto de Sakusa, ele mesmo quase não aguentando ficar sério com a própria piada. "Afinal esse é um feitiço, magia, etc, etc, que nos liga como almas gêmeas, certo?"

"Miya Atsumu, a coisa mais próxima de uma alma gêmea que você tem é a que nasceu com você. E não, eu não vou te dar o beijo do verdadeiro amor, porque tal coisa simplesmente não existe."

Atsumu recebeu essa resposta quase como um tapa na cara, não que ele fosse um romântico incorrigível, mas algo nisso parecia muito drástico. "Omi, agora você me deixou curioso. Você disse que tem uma preferência para se  _ relacionar _ , mas você não acredita no amor? Ou em laços românticos em si?"

E lá estavam eles em território complicado novamente. Sakusa pensava em como fazê-lo entender e então disse: "O amor existe em muitas formas, eu apenas escolho as que fazem sentido. E em relação a laços românticos, não é que eu não acredite neles, apenas não funcionam pra mim." Atsumu ainda parecia confuso, então ele tentou elaborar mais: "Eu não sinto essa…  _ necessidade _ de estar com alguém, de colocar nos ombros de outro a responsabilidade pela minha realização ou felicidade. Eu não me vejo cumprindo esse papel e qualquer relação que seja menos do que uma troca, não vale a pena."

Ele não disse isso como se fosse um peso ou um trauma, era apenas seu ponto de vista sincero. Atsumu ponderou antes de responder: "Certo, agora que entendi faz bastante sentido, mas… E se você pudesse estar com alguém que não colocasse nada nos seus ombros? Que fosse um complemento para o que já é bom na sua vida e vice-versa?"

"E aí está meu tipo de relacionamento: casual." Sakusa respondeu como se fosse óbvio. "As coisas a longo prazo tendem a perder esse rumo, e antes que você pense que estou fazendo suposições, sim, eu já tentei e descobri na prática há um bom tempo; por isso tenho tanta certeza."

"Ok, mas as pessoas são diferentes.  _ Você _ é diferente de quem era quando viveu essas experiências. Existem mais de 8 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, é um tanto ilógico supor que nenhuma combinação poderia funcionar pra você."

Esse era um argumento  _ bom _ . Bom o suficiente para fazer Sakusa estreitar os olhos e admitir que Atsumu não era tão inepto quanto ele julgava alguns dias antes. "É um bom ponto. Mas eu nunca disse que não tentaria de novo algum dia, apenas não é meu foco nesse momento.  _ Especialmente _ nesse momento."

Atsumu sorriu, quase em alívio. As palavras saindo antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre elas. "Ótimo! Porque você até que é um  _ cara legal _ , Omi, e seria uma pena se... Alguém que pode ser bom pra você, sequer tivesse a chance de tentar." 

Eles se encararam em silêncio. Atsumu lembrou de casos em que humanos entram em combustão espontânea desaparecendo por completo e desejou que isso acontecesse com ele naquele momento.

Sakusa encontrou as palavras para contornar a situação "Eu…  _ agradeço _ sua preocupação, Miya. Acho que precisamos descansar, foi um dia  _ intenso _ ."

Com isso como ponto final, eles desejaram boa noite e Atsumu seguiu para o quarto, se jogando na cama e colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Foi um grito mudo de frustração por se sentir um grande idiota. Ele tinha feito parecer que estava apaixonado por Sakusa ou coisa assim, mas ele não estava certo? Era apenas uma mistura confusa pela convivência forçada e todo esse papo furado de magia das almas gêmeas. Ele se concentrou nesses pensamentos até cair no sono.

Na sala, finalmente sozinho com seus pensamentos, Sakusa queria se culpar por ter falado demais. Mas havia algum tempo que ele não tinha uma conversa tão franca com alguém que não o respondia cheio de dedos e medos, e de fato, isso era bom. Ele se sentia  _ quase _ compreendido, e isso não seria um problema se a pessoa em questão causando esse efeito não fosse Miya Atsumu.

*

Sakusa despertou e ao se olhar no espelho depois do banho reparou que a sua barba, ou melhor, a barba de Atsumu já estava além do aceitável. Virando os olhos ele se deu conta: teria que pedir ajuda. Chegando na cozinha, ele começou a separar os ingredientes do café da manhã, e Atsumu logo se juntou a ele. Depois do rotineiro bom dia, ele se pronunciou: "Miya, sua barba está...  _ me pinicando _ ."

Atsumu quase engasgou rindo, aquela frase sendo dita quando eles estavam a pelo menos um metro de distância era a cereja do bolo de absurdos. "Me desculpe, Omi, pelas ações naturais involuntárias do meu organismo. E sinta-se à vontade, pode me barbear!"

Sakusa suspirou, colocando o pano de prato que estava em sua mão sobre o ombro e virando-se com uma mão na cintura "Miya, talvez você não tenha reparado mas  _ eu _ não tenho barba. Nunca tive. Eu não sei fazer isso."

"Oohh é verdade Omi!!! Eu pensei que você tinha feito a sua a laser ou qualquer coisa assim. Minha nossa, então você nunca teve aquele momento com seu pai no qual ele te ensina as tradições e segredos milenares que ligam todos os homens ao fazerem a barba?"

Sakusa suspirou longamente, pensando como Atsumu tinha o dom natural de tornar  _ tudo _ tão complicado. "Não, Miya, e meu pai não saberia tais tradições porque herdei isso dele, então ficaria  _ honrado _ se me mostrasse como fazer. De preferência de forma rápida e sem nenhum discurso de pai e filho porque  _ isso _ seria mais do que eu posso aguentar essa semana."

Atsumu estava um pouco desapontado. "Ok.. Mas não é tão simples ou rápido assim, vamos acabar nos atrasando... A menos que deixe eu fazer pra você."

Sem ter como protestar, Sakura concordou, afinal era a cara  _ dele _ . A ideia de outra pessoa tocando o que deveria ser seu o rosto não era exatamente agradável, mas ele teria que lidar com isso. Eles preparam o café e limparam a cozinha o mais rápido possível e então, lá estava Sakusa, com uma toalha quente sobre o rosto sentado no sofá esperando seus poros se abrirem. Atsumu estava no banheiro preparando o creme de barbear que tinha trazido na mala: "Tudo pronto Omi, pode vir!"

"Seu trono,  _ majestade _ !" Atsumu apontou com um gracejo para a tampa do vaso sanitário. Sakusa revirou os olhos e se sentou, colocando a toalha molhada sobre a pia.

Atsumu se aproximou, uma mão no queixo de Sakusa inclinando seu rosto para ajustar o ângulo, olhos nos olhos. "Eu vou aplicar o creme com o pincel e a partir de então você não pode mais falar, ok? Nem mexer o rosto ou posso te cortar, se sentir algum incomodo me sinalize com as mãos." Sakusa olhou para ele em afirmação, as cerdas do pincel fazendo pequenas cócegas enquanto Atsumu espalhava o creme gelado.

"Agora eu vou usar o barbeador seguindo o sentido dos pêlos. O segredo é apenas ir devagar, limpando a lâmina o tempo todo." Atsumu seguia explicando, afinal Sakusa precisava aprender, pois na perspectiva atual, ele teria que fazer isso de novo antes de trocarem. O olhar de Atsumu era de absoluta concentração, seus gestos eram leves; Sakusa praticamente nem sentia a lâmina. Seu rosto estava tão próximo que Sakusa conseguia sentir a respiração dele e experimentar a bizarra sensação de não ver nada de si mesmo no próprio rosto, cada traço agora pertencia a Atsumu. 

"Pronto, fiz metade, agora você pode tentar o outro lado." Atsumu pontuou trazendo Sakusa de volta de seus devaneios. Ele pegou o barbeador e se levantou, encontrando o melhor ângulo em frente ao espelho antes de começar. Não era assim tão difícil mas sua mão era pesada se comparada a Atsumu, e quando estava quase terminando ele fez um pequeno corte. "Merda, me desculpe." A dor semelhante a uma das sensações que Sakusa mais odiava: uma picada de agulha, sumindo enquanto uma pequena gota de sangue começava a escorrer.

"Não se preocupe, é totalmente normal para uma primeira vez." Atsumu pontuou se aproximando para ver melhor já com um algodão em mãos, que pressionou gentilmente em cima do corte. "Agora você segura esse algodão pra mim que eu vou embeber esse outro na solução para limpar." Sakusa seguiu a orientação vendo que ele já tinha tudo à mão. "Você já esperava que eu fosse decepar seu rosto?" um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Atsumu se aproximou, uma mão segurando o rosto, a outra com o novo algodão limpando o local. "Na verdade não, eu já fui muito ruim nisso e vez ou outra ainda me corto, apenas costume. Eu confio em você, lembra?" Nem um tom de piada em sua voz, isso era algo novo, que claro, não durou muito. "Feito! Agora um pouco de água fria, loção pós barba e você está pronto para enfrentar os desafios de ser um homem adulto."

"Você quase teve um minuto da minha admiração Miya,  _ quase. _ " Sakusa respondeu saindo do banheiro o mais rápido possível para sofrer e fazer careta com a ardência da loção pós barba com alguma privacidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYY <3
> 
> E aí gostaram do cap???   
> Será que o Atsumu vai respeitar todas as regras??? hmmmm
> 
> No próximo cap teremos:  
> \- Mais um pouco da nossa cupido Natsu em ação  
> \- Um momento de angst - já aviso para aqueles de coração fraco ~ que será recompensado eu prometo ;)
> 
> Obrigada por ler e não deixe de comentar <3
> 
> \- Liv -


	6. Procedência duvidosa

Eles chegaram no treino e encontraram um alvoroço no vestiário. Aparentemente alguém tinha levado um monte de bolinhos, e eles olhavam horrorizados enquanto Hinata e Bokuto brigavam por um, cada um abocanhando um pedaço. Shouyou ainda falava de boca cheia: "Quer um Tsum? Sakusa-san? Os de cereja acabaram mas tem de chocolate ainda!" Um pensamento desesperador cruzando a mente de Atsumu e Sakusa como telepatia, eles se olharam em pânico, Sakusa encontrando as palavras: "Hin-  _ Shou _ , por acaso, a Natsu que fez esses bolinhos?"

"Sim! Ela fez ontem no restaurante e sobraram alguns, aí trouxe pra gente! Estou tão  _ doces _ , acho que ela usou algo especial igual nos biscoitos!" 

Atsumu sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto ao ver Meian e Barnes compartilhando outro, um palavrão se formando como um grito em sua garganta que ele teve que segurar. Usando a lógica e a figura de Sakusa, ele pigarreou alto, capturando a atenção para ele por um momento: "Sabe, eu e Miya ficamos doentes depois de compartilhar comida assim. Vocês deveriam ter mais cuidado, estamos em semana de eliminatória."

Automaticamente a selvageria entrou em ordem, todos com cara de preocupação, terminando cada um de comer o seu próprio bolinho em silêncio. Atsumu e Sakusa trocaram um olhar de alívio momentâneo.

Durante o aquecimento, Sakusa ainda estava meio em choque pensando que deveria ter dado algum sinal a Natsu de que aquele maldito açúcar era perigoso. Atsumu percebeu a preocupação dele e se aproximou com a desculpa de ajudá-lo a alongar as costas. "Eu estava pensando, Omi, não se preocupe tanto assim. Afinal o efeito colateral só acontece se almas gêmeas compartilharem a comida, lembra?"

Sakusa respirou em alívio por um segundo e logo em seguida voltou a ficar tenso. Não era possível que ele estava ficando tão  _ burro _ assim. "Miya, que garantia temos disso? Até onde sabemos não somos alma gêmeas e olhe nossa situação."

Atsumu o encarou ofendido, e Sakusa revirou os olhos, essa era a nova velha dinâmica deles. "Bem Omi, agora vamos ver na prática. Se não tiver qualquer efeito neles, você vai ter que questionar sua lógica." Ele respondeu e se afastou indignado.

Miya Atsumu parecia engajado em provar que almas gêmeas existiam, nem que para isso, a dele tivesse que ser Sakusa Kiyoomi. Ele não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso ao ver Atsumu se afastar batendo os pés igual uma criança mimada. Quando se deu conta de onde seus pensamentos o estavam levando, Sakusa se forçou a ficar sério, se negando a refletir, por hora, de onde isso estava vindo e onde poderia o levar.

O treino começou meio confuso para eles igual ao dia anterior. Felizmente o time seguiu a mesma dinâmica de preencher as lacunas e aos poucos eles conseguiram entrar no ritmo e focar nos tipos de jogada em que ainda estavam enfrentando problemas. No final, estavam quase em um nível aceitável para suas novas posições, com o saque de Atsumu finalmente escapando da defesa de Hinata, os levantamentos de Sakusa com mais acertos do que erros. O técnico aproveitou o progresso e conseguiu mais 1 hora de uso da quadra para o time, o que era ótimo. Eles precisavam fortalecer o máximo possível as jogadas em grupo.

Enquanto o time se dirigia para a sala do clube no final do treino, Sakusa e Atsumu se olharam agradecendo em silêncio pelo dia de paz. Talvez um agradecimento feito cedo demais.

Assim que abriu o armário, Atsumu viu a tela de seu celular acender vibrando. Era uma ligação de número desconhecido então ele atendeu quase em desespero imaginando ser a senhora da tenda de açúcar mágico com alguma nova solução para a situação deles. "At- Sakusa falando, quem é?" Ele não tinha anotado seu nome no papel, mas com o time todo ouvindo ele julgou que o melhor movimento seria atender assim. O verdadeiro Sakusa olhando preocupado.

Uma voz desconfiada finalmente respondeu "Sakusa? Porque você está atendendo o celular do Tsumu?"

A voz do outro lado da linha era de  _ Natsu _ . Atsumu engasgou com o ar sem saber como responder ou porque ela estava ligando de um número que não era o celular dela, sua única reação: desligar em pânico. O celular voltou a tocar então ele saiu em direção ao banheiro, encarando Sakusa e torcendo para que ele percebesse e o seguisse.

Atsumu entrou no banheiro, felizmente seguido por Sakusa. Ele então explicou: "A Natsu, ela está me ligando e eu atendi como você e agora eu… eu não sei o que faço!"

Sakusa o encarou incrédulo. "Então é  _ isso _ ? Apenas não atenda, que tipo de emergência uma adolecente pode ter depois da hora do almoço que  _ você _ e não o Hinata deva se preocupar?"

Natsu continuava ligando e ele não tinha tempo de explicar, puxou Sakusa para a cabine maior, trancando os dois lá dentro. "Apenas atenda, eu vou colocar no viva voz e tento te guiar se for o que eu imagino."

Sem ter como fugir, Sakusa suspirou concordando enquanto atendia: "Oi Natsu, é o  _ Tsumu _ , desculpe a confusão, meu celular é igual ao do Sakusa. Você está bem?"

Atsumu agradecia pela perspicácia de Sakusa em inventar uma lorota tão eficiente sobre o celular. Do outro lado da linha, Natsu respondeu, sua voz agora pura indignação: "Você esqueceu né TsumU! Errr  _ homens _ ... marcamos há meses que você ia me ajudar com técnicas de levantamento  _ hoje _ . Eu estou no seu prédio como combinamos, cadê você?"

_ Merda _ , ele tinha esquecido completamente. Atsumu começou a fazer sinais para que Sakusa falasse que iria até ela o mais rápido possível. Sakusa se negou a dizer isso. Natsu bufou esperando do outro lado da linha. Vozes passando pelo corredor implicando que alguém poderia entrar e então eles não poderiam sair. Atsumu estava à beira de um surto.

Vendo o pânico nos olhos dele, Sakusa agiu contra sua própria vontade, talvez pela primeira vez na vida. "Me desculpe, Natsu. Nós estendemos o treino em time, estou indo até aí agora. Fale com o porteiro pra te deixar ficar dentro do prédio, ok?"

Ela respondeu com um tom de alívio. "Ok, ok, combinado! Eu já estou aqui dentro, usando o telefone do porteiro porque o Nana levou minha bolsa, com bolinhos, celular e até a chave dentro, esse cabeça oca... pega tudo com ele e trás por favor?"

Hinata. O fator definitivo do caos. Se Natsu tivesse ligado do próprio celular aquela situação toda poderia  _ talvez _ ter sido menos desastrosa. "Claro, chego aí em meia hora, até mais."

Depois de desligar, ambos suspiraram em frustração se apoiando nas paredes do box. Sakusa refletiu que era a isso que Natsu se referiu ao dizer que devia uma a Atsumu, sua desconfiança quando ele disse que estavam quites era clara agora, pois a parte dele do favor ainda não estava paga.

"Ótimo, Atsumu. Não poderia simplesmente remarcar esse treino?" Sakusa questionou enquanto saiam do box. "Nosso tempo é curto e agora eu vou ter que jogar com outra pessoa e ainda dar um jeito de me passar por você com a irmã do Hinata, que eu vi duas vezes na vida mas aparentemente é sua protegida."

Dessa vez era Atsumu que enfiava a cabeça embaixo da torneira da pia deixando a água fria correr. Quando se levantou, seus olhos estavam iluminados. "Espera, ainda podemos treinar juntos. Nós  _ três _ ! Eu penso em alguma desculpa pra Natsu e levamos ela pra quadra que alugamos. Ponto positivo que ela vai pensar que estava alugada pra ela e não vai ficar tão magoada."

"Quanta consideração sua, Miya." sarcasmo em cada palavra enquanto Sakusa concordava devido a falta de qualquer plano melhor.

*

Natsu entrou no carro completamente desconfiada. Depois de se cumprimentarem, Sakusa começou a explicar a grande mentira que eles haviam inventado, que envolvia uma jogada secreta que queriam aperfeiçoar para surpreender o time. A quadra profissional alugada para  _ ela _ e a vantagem de unir a tudo isso a oportunidade de treinar com Sakusa, que tinha um estilo único de jogo. Ela claramente não comprou a coisa toda, um olhar afiado demais sobre eles o caminho todo. Atsumu só conseguia concluir que toda noite os Hinata's se uniam para preparar um plano maligno que acabasse com a paz deles.

Chegando na quadra eles se aqueceram novamente e começaram o treino. Sakusa repassava seus próprios conhecimentos de levantamento combinados ao que tinha aprendido com Atsumu. Natsu aplicava as técnicas recém explicadas com disciplina, acertando em poucas tentativas. Tanto potencial em desenvolvimento fazia algo dentro de Sakusa vibrar. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não tinha um pupilo.

Em seguida Atsumu mostrou algumas técnicas de saque com giro, ensinando o que ela poderia tentar com pulsos normais. Os olhos dela, imensos ao ver o quanto ele conseguia criar um efeito agressivo e quase impossível de defender. Depois disso eles fizeram jogadas combinadas entre os três, pouco a pouco deixando de pegar leve, testando até onde Natsu poderia ir. Tudo às mil maravilhas até a primeira pausa, Atsumu foi buscar toalhas e mais água e Natsu achou que era um bom momento para fazer...  _ fofoca _ . 

Com Sakusa. Que ela pensava ser Atsumu. Ele não aguentava mais.

"Tsumu, sabe aquele garoto daqui que eu conheci no verão e estava trocando mensagens?"

Sakusa fez uma cara confusa, Natsu tentou clarear as memórias inexistentes dele sobre o tópico. "O que você me disse que lembrava o Sakusa-san, porque ele é fechado mas muito inteligente." Ok, ponto para Atsumu. "Mas que também é meio grosso e deveria pegar mais leve às vezes." Ok, ponto retirado.

"Sim, claro." ele tentou responder sem dar corda, mas ela prosseguiu mesmo assim: "Ele quer me ver no sábado, logo depois do jogo de vocês e.. é véspera do Dia dos Namorados! Acha que ele vai se declarar?" Ela finalizou, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Sakusa queria ser sincero e dizer que logicamente não tinha a menor ideia do que o tal garoto pretendia, mas algo dentro dele não deixou que fosse o cara grosso que  _ deveria _ pegar leve. "É uma possibilidade, ou talvez ele queira apenas te ver, confirmar algo pessoalmente… O que você sente a respeito disso, quando hmm... Conversam?"

"Ele é enigmático e parece que não confia em ninguém. Mas eu sei que ele está sorrindo quando conversamos, que ele me admira e se diverte com meu jeito meio bobo que é tão oposto a ele."

Sakusa fingiu que isso não o atingia em cheio, fazendo outra pergunta para tirar o foco dos próprios pensamentos. "E você, o que você sente em relação a ele?"

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Ah, Tsum, eu já te disse tudo isso, mas ok eu repito… Ele é teimoso e até meio  _ odioso _ às vezes mas só na superfície, por baixo disso ele é um  _ cara legal  _ e tem toda essa… Fragilidade que eu sei que ele não aguenta mais esconder... Eu realmente gosto dele de um jeito especial." 

Só poderia ser brincadeira. Sakusa estava prestes a perguntar quanto dinheiro o verdadeiro Atsumu tinha prometido a ela por essa conversa toda quando o dito cujo surgiu pela porta se desculpando pela demora. "Eles estavam trazendo toalhas recém esterilizadas e achei melhor esperar por elas, aqui estão!" 

Felizmente isso ajudou que o foco voltasse a ser o treino e eles continuaram de onde haviam parado. Natsu rapidamente retomou sua concentração e foco. No final das contas, acabou sendo ótimo ter uma pessoa extra para treinar a efetividade das novas técnicas e claro, a parte de ensinar o que sabiam era sempre uma honra.

Antes de irem para os vestiários, Natsu puxou Sakusa deixando Atsumu ir na frente, com a mão em concha sobre a boca. Lá vinha outra  _ fofoca: _ "Tsumu, você conseguiu o açúcar? Vai fazer os biscoitos? Vai me contar quem é?"

Uma parte de Sakusa se divertindo internamente com todos os absurdos que ele poderia inventar agora, talvez dizer que Atsumu estava apaixonado por Bokuto e queria destruir o namoro dele com Akaashi ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele se segurou. "Eu consegui sim, mas ainda não consegui fazer a receita e… Eu vou te contar, na hora certa ok?"

"Ahh, Tsumu, você está agindo igual descreve o Sakusa-san, que sem graça!" Ela reclamou sendo precisa até demais. Eles agora estavam novamente perto de Atsumu, então Natsu aproveitou para perguntar alto: "Vocês comeram os bolinhos que o Nana levou hoje? Eu usei o mesmo açúcar especial dos biscoitos, acho que o restaurante vai fechar um contrato com aquela senhora, incrível que só uma pitada adoça tudo na medida!"

Eles se encararam, o pânico enquanto decidiam em sua nova forma de comunicação favorita: a  _ telepatia _ , se alertariam ou não Natsu, do quanto aquele ingrediente poderia ser perigoso. 

Era quase desesperador que Atsumu conseguia ouvir Sakusa em sua cabeça questionando 'Ok, mas o que você vai dizer? A verdade? Patético.' mas mesmo assim ele tentou elaborar algo. "Não conseguimos provar, quando chegamos o time já havia devorado tudo. Mas Natsu… o mercado não é um lugar tão limpo e bem regulado, não te preocupa que a procedência desse açúcar possa não ser exatamente  _ segura _ ?" 

Natsu ponderou aquilo. Ela sabia da fama de Sakusa de ser paranóico por limpeza e era um ponto muito válido. "Tem razão Sakusa-san! Apesar dos pacotes serem lacrados preciso considerar isso, eu vou pesquisar melhor antes de usar ele novamente."

Eles quase suspiraram alto em alívio, dentro da cabeça de Atsumu ele gritava tão alto 'essa é a minha garota' que Sakusa o olhou incomodado, como se estivesse ouvindo a gritaria.

Enquanto levavam Natsu para casa, ela vasculhou sua bolsa recém recuperada e encontrou um sobrevivente dos famigerados bolinhos. Entregou-o como um  _ presente _ para Sakusa que o pegou como se fosse uma  _ bomba _ relógio mas agradecendo a gentileza. 

Já no apartamento, Sakusa terminou seu banho primeiro e se sentou na bancada da cozinha pensando o que poderiam cozinhar hoje. Ele estava com mais fome do que o normal ultimamente, provavelmente o corpo de Atsumu precisava de mais calorias do que o dele. Observou o bolinho da discórdia, tentador, embalado individualmente à sua frente.

Ele decidiu então dar uma chance. Afinal eles já estavam sob o efeito da tal  _ magia _ , certo? 

Ele desembalou e estava prestes a desistir quando sentiu o cheiro: era de maçã com macadâmia, um dos seus sabores favoritos. Pensando que experimentar não poderia  _ matá-lo _ , ele mordeu e estava realmente excelente. Poucos minutos depois, começou a sentir uma coceira no pescoço, respirar tornou-se um pouco mais difícil. Parecia que algo estava preso em sua garganta. Ele olhou com desespero para Atsumu que acabava de entrar na cozinha e o olhou igualmente em choque correndo para ele, compreendendo a situação ao ver o recheio do bolinho na bancada.

Atsumu era alérgico. Completamente alérgico a macadâmia e tinha esquecido de comunicar esse detalhe essencial para Sakusa.

"Ok, você está tendo uma crise alérgica." Atsumu esclareceu em voz alta se aproximando. "Eu tenho alguns mecanismos que criei para aliviar os sintomas quando não tenho a medicação por perto, eu vou precisar te tocar, ok?" Sakusa concordou meneando a cabeça, não havia como protestar, o ar diminuindo a cada minuto.

Atsumu apoiou uma das mãos nas costas dele para dar suporte e posicionou a outra em palmo aberto sobre o esterno (osso do tórax que fica no meio do peito). Massageando primeiro com a ponta dos dedos, depois com a palma inteira em círculos, até que começou a sentir que Sakusa estava se acalmando. O pouco ar que conseguia capturar voltava a circular sem tanta dificuldade. 

"Ótimo, você consegue me sinalizar se tem algum antialérgico no seu armário de remédios?" Sakusa meneou a cabeça em afirmação. "Ok, agora eu vou pegar a sua mão e te mostrar o movimento para que você o faça sozinho enquanto eu vou procurar a medicação." E assim ele fez, suas mãos uma sobre a outra por alguns instantes, até que Atsumu percebeu que as pequenas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos de Sakusa cessavam e sua respiração entrava em ritmo.

Ele se afastou apenas por tempo suficiente para localizar o anti-histamínico. Felizmente era um que ele já conhecia, então diluiu um comprimido em um pouco de água para facilitar a administração e voltou para o lado de Sakusa. "Agora vem a parte difícil, você precisa  _ tentar _ tomar o remédio e então será seguro ir até o hospital. Eu te ajudo." Então Atsumu segurou o rosto dele, ajustando o ângulo e ajudando-o a beber aos poucos.

Com isso feito, ele pegou as chaves do carro, Sakusa apoiado em seu ombro, um de seus braços em volta do quadril dele, enquanto saiam do apartamento rumo ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Primeiro, um aviso: ao ter uma crise alérgica CORRA para o hospital, nunca tente reproduzir algo que viu em uma fic! Eu escrevi tendo como base minhas próprias crises mas isso é muito particular!! -
> 
> ***
> 
> Agora sim: Heeeyyy <3
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado do cap, o angst como vocês viram foi levinhooo mas teremos outros, esse foi só aperitivo ;)
> 
> No próximo cap vamos ver a conclusão dessa ida desesperada ao hospital e: um tico de fofura&doçura, alguns desentendimentos e personagens voltando a aparecer para criar o caos na vida deles O.O
> 
> \- IMPORTANTE: Eu decidi começar a aceitar encomendas de fics por um precinho super camarada <3 se você tiver interesse pode comentar ou me mandar mensagem aqui ou em qualquer rede social e explico melhor sobre! -
> 
> Especialmente essa semana o próximo cap será postado na quinta <3
> 
> Obrigada e não deixem de comentar <3
> 
> \- Liv -

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy <3  
> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos <3
> 
> \- Liv -


End file.
